


<授权翻译> experience on bandage by too_beauty

by sunshinedark



Category: letocest - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, m/m relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bandage:捆绑，束缚；两个人的结合，友情。<br/>日常小甜文，痴汉哥哥出没。</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> experience on bandage by too_beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/115458.html?thread=4141826#t4141826

Shannon感觉很不安，非常不安。他的情人兼弟弟最近彻底累坏了，世界巡演的后遗症让他的身体出现了许多问题：经常性的感冒，失声，逐渐严重的精力衰竭。

除了他的身体，Shannon还担心Jared的心理问题。在过去的十天里，Jared比任何时候都沉默，他想事情想得过于投入，有时候Shannon甚至觉得听到弟弟了脑子里机器飞速旋转的声音。更糟糕的是每次Shannon每次问他发生了什么事时，Jared都给了他相同的回答，“没事”。

连tomo都感到了他们俩之前出现了一些问题。不过tomo一直以来性格谨慎，这次他也什么都没说也没问。Shannon坚决地认为不能再让Jared逃避回答问题了，星期天是个好时间，他们那天没有任何演出。

另外，Shannon还发现了一件事。他发现两人不在一块时Jared会偷偷看他，被抓着了的时候Jared甚至还脸红然后垂下眼帘。他记得当初他们才相爱时Jared也是这样的反应，而这么多年后自己居然还能让弟弟脸红，这大大取悦了Shannon。但Jared的羞涩里隐藏了一种因为失去了某些东西而产生的悲伤，这让Shannon非常担心。

星期天早上来临的时候，Leto兄弟搂抱着躺在酒店的床上，或者更准确地说是Jared四肢大张趴在哥哥精壮的的胸膛上。尽管这一幕似乎和往常没有什么不同，Shannon还是感觉到了弟弟紧紧贴着自己不愿放开。Jared变得比以前更需要身体上的碰触，这点也许也是个隐约的线索。

觉得自己还有点困，Shannon决定继续睡觉。然后他感觉到弟弟的手指开始轻轻抚摸着自己的腰侧，一个闷闷的声音在自己胸前一遍遍重复着说“我爱你”，每一遍都伴随着一个蝴蝶般轻柔的吻。

手掌轻抚着Jared光洁的背，Shannon抵挡不住诱惑吻了回去，亲吻间两人逐渐双腿交缠，弟弟在哥哥宽阔的胸膛上发出了猫一样满足的呜呜声。

接下来的吻失去了纯情，变得越来越火热，两人间的性爱进行得缓慢而情色。Shannon逗弄着Jared身体上的每一寸皮肤每一个小点，他知道哪些地方被玩弄会让弟弟疯狂：耳垂后面娇嫩的那一小块，膝盖后面的那个小窝，紧实的大腿内侧，还有他的阴茎和眼睑。 毫无疑问，Shannon玩弄弟弟的身体的能力就跟他打鼓一样技巧高超。

喘息和呻吟充满了整个房间，两人呼唤着对方的名字达到了高潮。性欲得到满足，两人又在浴缸里泡了一会儿。Shannon叫了早餐，端到床上让弟弟享用。两人把吐司和巧克力松饼喂给对方，Jared还给Shannon灌入了一大杯咖啡。

吃过早饭，Shannon把Jared叫了过来。弟弟承认说他的确觉得他们之间的关系缺了些东西。Shannon吓坏了，他最怕Jared接下来会说出分手，那样的话他简直不知道自己接下来怎么活下去。他深深爱着和需要着Jared，弟弟是他的空气，没有他自己无法呼吸。

\--- “那么你需要什么？”Shannon轻声问道。

\---“我觉得我们之间的关系应该更进一步。”Jared以同样的音调轻声回道。

Shannon直视着Jared清澈的蓝眸，主唱大人知道自己的哥哥处于困惑中。

\--- “Shan，我需要真正感觉到我是属于你的，真真正正属于你。”

\--- “但是你已经是我的了，亲爱的，我也属于你。”Shannon答道。

\---“是，但是没有任何东西能证明我被你所拥有。”

\--- “那你的意思是。。。？”Shannon问道，他的脑子里瞬间涌入了成千上万个不纯洁的想法。

\--- “umm, 你觉得bandage怎么样？”说着Jared的脸臊红了。

\---“ah, umm,那好，我也喜欢这个想法。”Shannon被弟弟的大胆感到惊讶，同时又很期待。 “bandage也是个值得我们共同去探索的领域，但是亲爱的我没法保证一切都会进行得很顺利很舒适。”

\---“恩，我知道，我们有时候会越界。但我真的认为我需要它，我会控制好自己，我相信这能减轻压力并让我感觉比现在好些。”Jared很肯定地说。

\--- “你真的觉得我能做好吗？”Shannon还是有点不敢置信。

\--- “当然，我不会对别人提这样的要求。我只信任你，更重要的是我爱你，我愿意和你一起把这件事做好。”

\--- “宝贝我也爱你，就这么定了！”兴奋的Shannon以一个深长又濡湿的吻作为承诺。

\---“我想先选定一个日子，因为我觉得这件事太重要，我们应该每年都进行庆祝。”Jared这样建议。

\--- “好的，这都由你来决定，因为接下来我可能不会让你太好过的。”Shannon脸上带着坏笑，他确定自己要扮演的是主的角色。

Jared抬起头看了Shannon一眼，他觉得哥哥的话听着怪怪的，不过Shannon接受了他的提议，这太让他高兴了，因此他很快就忘了自己的疑惑。Shannon的同意已经让他大大松了一口气。 

进行bandage的时间被定在两周后，那时候欧洲巡演刚结束全美巡演还没开始。Shannon之所以选择这个时间是因为知道他们需要一个“蜜月期”把一切规则设定好，保证流程顺利进行。

他们还决定每个人选个房间，Jared选了客厅，Shannon对Jared的选择有点惊讶----而出于个人原因，他当然选择了卧室，而这又让弟弟古怪地看了哥哥一眼。

前一天的时候，leto兄弟都出去了很多次，不过都是一个人，因为他们想做些事情给对方一个惊喜。

这天终于来临了，Shannon能看出Jared紧张得几乎有点过了头，因此他决定让Jared先开始。他想让让Jared知道：无论何时，只要弟弟真的准备好了，他就准备好了。

Jared从他的上百条丝巾里挑出了一根丝质的，温柔地遮住Shannon的眼睛，然后他牵着哥哥的手来到了客厅；Shannon在黑暗中感觉到了壁炉燃烧带来的温暖，他随着Jared坐下来的时候还感受到了小毛毯的柔软。想到自己富有创造力和想象力的爱人可能为自己准备的“礼物”，Shannon的呼吸猛地加快了。

Jared温柔地亲吻了哥哥，解开了他眼睛上的丝巾，呈现在Shannon眼前的是一个衣着完整的Jared。Shannon还看到了一瓶冰镇在酒桶里的香槟和两支透明的高脚杯。Jared把两支酒杯斟满，把其中一支递给了哥哥，两人为这次永久而成功的bandage干杯。 

Shannon高兴地看着弟弟，他不得不感叹Jared居然在这样色情而稍微有些变态的事情上都能表现得如此纯洁。

“好了，接下来我们的bandage要开始了。”Jared拿起了Shannon的左手。

然后。。。

然后Shannon眼睁睁看着弟弟从牛仔裤的后兜里拿出了一个小小的蓝色天鹅绒盒子。Jared在Shannon面前打开了那个小盒子，里面躺着一只金色的结婚戒指。

Shannon一瞬间脑子空白，只能听着Jared问自己：

\---“你愿意接受这只戒指作为我们的bandage的见证吗，让所有人知道我们的结合，知道我们属于和拥有彼此吗？”

\--- “是的，我愿意。”Shannon看着弟弟把戒指套上了自己的无名指。

\--- “你可以也帮我戴上这只戒指吗？”Jared递给Shannon另一只对戒，问道。

\--- “是的，我当然愿意。”Shannon重复弟弟之前的动作，帮弟弟戴上了戒指。接下来他们温柔地亲吻了彼此，然后紧紧拥抱着一起看着木头在壁炉里燃烧。

“你的惊喜呢，哥哥？”Jared满怀期待地望着自己深爱的褐色眼睛。

“过一会儿，我们先享受你的惊喜。”Shannon亲吻着弟弟的额头，心里在想：我该怎么处理从那些情趣商店买来的该死的变态玩具。。。


End file.
